


A sign from God

by Hornhead



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Videogame)
Genre: Game: Life is Strange 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornhead/pseuds/Hornhead
Summary: After Daniel has revealed his power to Cassidy, Finn and Jacob, Jacob gets his lost faith back.





	A sign from God

Jacob sat at the campfire, hardy listening to anyone, still in shock about what he had seen. That little moment when Daniel had revealed his telekinetic power clearly meant something, there is noway that these kind of miracles were random. Was this his long awaited sign from God, did He want to tell something to him with sending Daniel to him. Does He have somekind of plan for Daniel, was Daniel the next Messiah to save them from the end of the world.

He had lost his faith years ago, which caused his family and community to abandon him and him leaving Haven Point. Now his decision felt foolish, how he had ever belived that there isn’t such thing as God, how stupid had he been? Jacob quivered in disgust, he had fallen to the same level as sinners. 

He had promised he would return back to Haven Point when he would get a sign from God, now it was the right time to cleanse from his sins by returning to home, where the truth was. His community despised him now, but they would forgive him when he would brought Daniel to them, he would be greeted as a saving angel then.

Jacob stood up. He had to take Danie and bring him to Haven Point. There Daniel would baptized and blessed, the reverend would save his soul from Hell. Sean wasn’t a good educator, his drinking and smoking last night had proven that, he was a sinner from head to toes. 

Jacob said good night to everyone at the campfire and headed to his tent, packing all the stuff he had, but now it wasn’t the right time to leave, it would create too much unwanted attention, he had to wait to others to go sleep. Then he could execute his plan.

As night proceeded and the other drifters one at time went to sleep, Jacob came out of the tent and decided to leave it there, then it would take more time to realize that he was gone. He had seen Daniel and Finn leaving the campfire, they had whispered something about Merrill’s office, he had to arrive there as soon as possible. He decided to walk to Big Joe’s house, he had seen cars there, maybe he would be able to steal one, that way the travel to Haven Point would be faster. He didn’t worry about sins, God forgave him everything because he had found the Messiah.

When he made his way to Big Joe’s house, to his surprise one car was already gone. Had someone came here before him? Jacob looked on the ground and noticed traces left by car wheeles. It’s true, someone had gone before him. Jacob got nervous, who had stolen the car? Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Sean, Finn and Cassidy in a while, was it possible that they had drove the car? That made the most sense, everyone else were already sleeping.

Jacob jogged following the traces, hopefully Daniel hadn’t been hurt, his community needed him alive. Souls that had gone to heaven must be leaved alone, Daniel had to save the world before that.

He arrived to the farm’s yard, and a chaos greeted him as he walked up inside. He gasped; he couldn’t believe what he saw. Finn, Cassidy, Merrill, Sean and Daniel laying on the ground, unconcious. Broken safe, money laying allover the floor, books and other objects had spread allover the place. It was like a murder scene. What on earth happened here?

Jacob took a look at each of them, and gagged when he saw what Sean had happened to him. Jacob took a step back, he didn’t want to cause infection to already hurt eye. They all needed medical attention immediatly, the others would take care of that. Anyways, Daniel was more important. 

Jacob leaned over Daniel, checking his pulse. Good, Daniel was still alive, but unconscious. Jacob lifted Daniel on his shoulder, taking him in to the car waiting outside. He sat on the driver’s seat and started the engine. He took a last look at Daniel, making sure he was still unconscious. Then he started to drive, Nevada being his direction.


End file.
